Vengeance
by Remilia A. Creatoris
Summary: It had been years since they parted ways. One wanted revenge while one wanted repentance and even tried to move on. Little did the latter know that as he was captured and held in Heaven, he would meet the most familiar face he tried to escape yet again. Would be rated M in the succeeding chapters.


"It's been a long time," a cold voice made known as another lash landed on his back.

It had been roughly a hundred and twenty years since they had last seen each other. Sebastian could still remember that faithful day. His young master tugged at his sleeves fiercely as cerulean eyes pierced against the mournful crimson out of confusion and fear. The boy's grip, harder than how it was five years before that day, did all it could to hold him.

* * *

_"Why won't you eat my soul?" The boy lamented and screamed in disbelief. "A deal is a deal yet why?!"_

_The demon could only glance back at the tiny grey-haired boy. Five years. Five years were all it took for this boy to latch on to him like paint on a canvas. As with all demons engaged in the trade, humans are meals and nothing more but petty lives they played with before they got their treat. But why, he wondered, did he not want to take this one? The deed, done. The contract, sealed and the boy was finally truly his…_

_Yet why? Why does he hesitate?_

_"Young Master…" was all the strength he could muster. Demons were known not to possess hearts. The Fallen would lose their hearts as they were forced to sink deeper into the sins they were designated into even if they did not so commit it at all. Most would deem that recovering such a clean thing would be impossible and yet…_

_"Sebastian! I order you to eat me!" The boy tried once more as he knelt in front of the done with it!"_

_"There are certain things that would always separate angels from demons," Gabriel's voice resounded in his mind. "Angels will always have hearts even if they have fallen. Demons never had them to begin with."_

_And lo, he thought it true! It had been millennia ever since the tragedy. His Majesty fell from grace. His allies and numerous others forced to take the fall out of the perpetrators' desire for power and greed. Even Asmodeus, his closest compatriot at the time, was struck down by a very jealous Raphael who had assumed the emperor had betrayed him for the golden-honey eyed angel that was later on labeled so unjustly as the demon of lust._

_What of he, the demon who stood in front of the begging boy?_

_With much hesitation, he shook the boy off his leg and kneeled along with him. Holding the boy's cheek, he took one last look at the boy and embraced him. Ciel Phantomhive surely did not know what to make of that embrace especially if it were a mournful embrace so heartfelt by a demon. Slowly lightening the grip, the demon that was once known as Sebastian Michaelis stared at those deep lonely eyes. Of all his existence, only one other male matched such fierce yet appalled orbs. He sighed. He could not eat the boy._

_Standing up, he turned his back on the boy and left, leaving behind the boy with his mark on his eye. He knew very well that it would soon fade given enough time. The demon betrayed his own terms, making the deal void. The other demons would call it blasphemy and stupidity but he honestly did not care at the moment. Flying off with his tainted wings, he could still hear the pained cries that called on to his past alias. He would starve, yes but that is not the bigger the problem._

_Soon the other envious and destructive demons will find out and they will surely use that knowledge to get into Satan's favor. Once that information reaches Satan, he would be hunted making Hell an irrefutable past dwelling to the likes of him who will commit self-exile to survive. As much as he would love to believe he would not be missed, there are truly those who would just as he would miss them. He was sure that he would miss Lucifer and his charming antics, Leviathan with his snide sarcasm and perverseness._

_Certain others would find out later though._

_Asmodeus would most likely still be bound to that Trancy boy. No doubt that he must not be of bother to him as he had bothered his kindness one too many times already. Verrine would be too secluded in his laboratory to pay any heed to his disappearance. Gressil would be too horny with Baalberith to care. Astaroth would be too busy watching Beelzebub binge again, as usual, and the lower peasantry would most likely be too preoccupied with being peasants to give any confound judgment to the situation. Nevertheless, what mattered to him was that the boy lived. He believed the boy would have a future to turn to and people who adore him to keep his ego up._

_Landing on one of many flying buttresses supporting a long abandoned gothic church, he found himself hunched over and thinking why. Why did he leave the boy? He could have gotten off and over with it minus the guilt and hunger yet why? His crimson eyes dulled as he sat there thinking ceaselessly. Wings that were once terribly pitch black had so suddenly a flaw in the deepest perfection of color as a black feather turned purest white under the darkness. Closing his eyes, he could feel the sorrow of the child Ciel Phantomhive resonating into the air. What would once be music to his ears now brought him tears._

_'What have I done?' He bowed his head in disbelief._

_'It was for the best,' his mind retorted._

_Only then did the demon realize that this boy had brought back what he once deemed gone. A heart was something no demon would ever like to have and the Fallen no longer wanted it as the mere presence of it brought back their suffering. Tears trickling down his pallid cheeks, he found it ironic that he, the demon of hate, ended up being one of the few to reawaken back such a detrimental weakness. His chest ached as he found himself mourning in silence._

_This 'heart' gave him what he should have never gotten back. He found it queer that he mourned for his own loss and the boy's when he had killed clans, families, societies and even nearly an entire continent with the black plague and shed not a single remorse for any of them. Thinking back, he felt himself feel shame. He must not be proud of such heinous acts and must repent._

_In a bid to repent for both the losses of the thirteenth to fifteenth century and for the boy known as Ciel Phantomhive and even perhaps for his own, Sonneillon fled away from England and traveled the world, refusing to eat any soul nor take any contracts that would cause any more pain. He found himself as pathetic as is how painful his physical heart ached again. One reason as to why he wanted to remain beside the blue-eyed boy was because it was with this boy who his heart condition did not erupt and palpitate like a convulsing and delirious dying human._

_The comfort will be missed._

* * *

"I will never forgive you." Ciel's words echoed and etched itself into the depths of his being as he was struck again. A hundred or so years into the present and he had found another master, one who beat this boy's hate by many worlds apart. He never expected, however, that this boy's tainted soul would be accepted into heaven. Worse yet was that he was trained and brainwashed into believing he will get the revenge he so loved to acquire.

"You. Left. Me!" The tail of the manta ray hit with every reiterated pause. "You. Abandoned me! You left me and made another contract. You promised! You broke your promise! I ordered you not to speak lies yet you did!"

He winced at every blow that landed on his body. At every strike, crimson sprayed on the now drenched floor. Arms forced above, his knees prostrate while his legs forced to stay in an awkward array below, the fallen angel could only keep his head bowed at every blow given as the enraged boy struck him with more and more force each time. Ciel had changed. No longer was he the pitiful little boy who could barely fight back against larger humans or creatures. No longer was he the same boy who appeared crippled at the trauma of his past. The boy was now a living embodiment of revenge and hate in the guise of an angelic host, one that sought so hard to avenge his pride that he soiled.

"You!" Ciel spat at the quivering sable angel. He knew very well he would not be able to elicit a response yet he continued to shout and speak in anger, in rage.

He lashed the whip again, this time hitting the creature's cheek. Sonneillon cringed at the blow but made no sound. The dungeon air was stale but cold. Being nude save for his long ebony locks that dare but barely so censor his private organs, he felt the chill seep into every blow along with the hate the spiteful child had. It had been months since he had been purified by his new master's friends. He was no longer the demon of hate and malice but the framed fallen head prince of thrones, an angel of love, compassion and confidence. His pure white wings, along with the full return of such fragile emotions, painful memories and even the full blow of his health conditions were a testimony to that.

"You disgust me." Another whiplash had hit his sore and bleeding torso. Ciel sneered as he was met with another bout of silence. Noticing that the other refused to meet his eyes, he bellowed.

"Look at me when I talk to you!" Grabbing his ex-valet by the chin, the late earl pulled him up into an awkward angle. "Have you learned nothing, Sebastian?!"

Sebastian weakly gazed at his past master. It had reminded him of the times where his master would reproach him but he surely did not experience anything like this. He saw the boy fling the whip aside and continued still to force him in an awkward display. Seeing the fury in the boy's eyes, he felt a slap was imminent. This made him shut his eyes and wait but received nothing. Instead, he felt something more so unexpected and more so excruciating. He muffled out a scream as the electricity shut out of the taser Ciel slammed hard on his penis.

The action was repeated a few more times with each time, the place it hit changed and ranged from his testicular region to his already filled anal orifice and even on his grazed and battered butt cheeks, bordering a sickening hue of puce in shade.

"It seems an order must be restored." Ciel smirked devilishly as he forced the man he tormented below him to face him. "If this is how you want it, so be it."

Crimson orbs brighten with fear as the boy started rubbing the taser's plastic part on his anal opening.

"I will re-carve onto you EVERYTHING you have caused me and more if I have to. You need to learn your place and YOU WILL LEARN, Sebastian! I will do EVERYTHING just so YOU would REMEMBER!"

* * *

Author's Notes: Do tell me if you guys liked it. This was honestly the first fanfiction I've made with Kuroshitsuji (as I'm more inclined to write pure fiction) so I do hope it wasn't as disappointing. Reviews are loved. Please tell me what you all think. ^^


End file.
